Maybe It's Not A Stupid Love
by AM-NYM
Summary: Donghae diam-diam menyimpan perasaan pada Eunhyuk dan memutuskan untuk menyimpan perasaannya tanpa menyatakannya. tapi apa yang terjadi jika Eunhyuk mendadak dekat dengan orang selain dirinya? Apakah ia masih bertahan pada keputusan awalnya? EunHae


Tittle : Maybe It's (Not) A Stupid Love

Author : AM-NYM

Pairing : Eunhae Slight : Kyumin, YeWook

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Desclaimer : Saya hanya minjam nama saja, kecuali untuk Kim JongWoon. Dia adalah milik kami

Summary : Donghae diam-diam menyimpan perasaan pada Eunhyuk dan memutuskan untuk menyimpan perasaannya tanpa menyatakannya. Tapi saat pembuatan MV sebuah lagu yang melibatkan seluruh artis SME, Eunhyuk justru lebih mendekat pada Changmin di bandingkan dirinya. Apakah ia masih bertahan pada keputusan awalnya? Suck in Summary. EunHae / HaeHyuk. Shounen-ai / BL / Yaoi.

(Donghae POV)  
>Dari tadi kuperhatikan dia. Orang yang selama ini diam-diam kusukai. Memang sih kami sering memberi fanservis pada ELF sebagai couple terbaik yang dinobatkan setelah Mini Drama. Tapi apa dia tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Entahlah, ku harap dia tahu, tapi kadang aku berharap biar saja seperti ini. Berada didekatnya saja aku sudah merasa sangat senang.<br>"Hyung, kenapa bengong aja?" tanya Kyuhyun mengagetkanku.  
>"Ani...hanya ada yang mengganggu pikiranku sedikit" jawabku.<br>"Kau mememikirkan Eunhyuk hyung lagi ya?" bisiknya.  
>Aku menatapnya. "Itu hanya ada dalam mimpimu!" jawabku sedikit kesal. kenapa dia ini peka sekali sih jadi orang.<br>"Aku rasa tidak. Aku perhatikan belakangan ini kau menatap Eunhyuk hyung dengan cara yang berbeda" ujarnya.  
>Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Sejelas itukah? "Maksudmu seperti kau menatap Sungmin hyung, begitu?" tanyaku sekalian mengalihkan pembicaraan.<br>"Kenapa jadi membawa namaku dan Sungmin hyung segala sih hyung?" tanyanya kesal. "Maksudku itu seperti Yesung hyung menatap Wookie hyung" lanjutnya.  
>Mwo? Seperti itu? Aku ini kan tidak menyeramkan seperti Yesung hyung? Tapi memang sih cara dia melihat Wookie sedikit aneh. Seperti bilang 'saranghae, neomu saranghae'. Tapi masa sih seperti itu?<br>"Aku tidak sama dengan Yesung hyung. Aku ini tidak aneh dan tidak menyeramkan" kilahku. "Aku ini kan orang yang sangat periang dan selalu membawa keceriaan di Super Junior" lanjutku dengan percaya diri.  
>"Ya, ku akui itu memang benar hyung, tapi hari ini kau tidak seperti dirimu yang kau ceritakan barusan" ujarnya. "Kau hari ini terlihat lebih diam hyung" lanjutnya lalu pergi ke tempat Sungmin hyung yang sedang asyik ngobrol dengan Junsu.<p>Aku kembali mengalihkan perhatianku pada sosok Dance Machine kami. Dia sedang asyik ngobrol dengan Changmin dan juga Eeteuk hyung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi kelihatannya dia senang sekali. Sangat terlihat jelas di senyum lebarnya itu.<br>Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku Hyukkie?  
>Baru saja aku mengatakan bahwa aku merasa sudah cukup jika bisa berada didekatnya setiap waktu, namun kini aku ingin lebih.<br>Lee Donghae! Tahanlah perasaanmu itu! Kalau tidak kau hanya membuat hubunganmu dengannya semakin buruk.  
>Tapi tidak. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Ia memeluk Changmin tepat didepan mataku. Kelihatan sangat senang sekali.<br>Tidak tahukah kau Hyukkie? Hatiku sangat sakit melihatnya.  
>Aku mencoba menyembunyikan perasaanku, tapi tidak bisa. Hati ini begitu terasa sakit. Kenapa dia sama sekali tak mengerti.<br>"Donghae-sshi" tiba-tiba seseorang menyadarkanku dari pikiranku. "Tolong berikan ini pada Eunhyuk-sshi dan Changmin-sshi" ujar orang itu seraya memberikan dua bola salju. Yang kutahu dia adalah salah satu kru yang mengurus pembuatan MV kali ini.  
>Aku mengambil kedua bola itu.<br>"Changmin! Ini!" ujarku seraya melempar salah satu bola padanya.  
>Changmin dengan sigap menangkap bola itu dan memberikan jalan untukku agar bisa melempar bola yang satunya pada Hyukkie.<br>"Ini" ujarku lagi sambil melemparkan bola yang tersisa padanya. Alih-alih menagkap. Ia justru menangkis bola itu dengan wajah yang tidak sama dengan sebelumnya.  
>Sudah cukup! Aku tidak tahan lagi jika harus menerima sikapmu ini Hyukkie.<p>

(Eunhyuk POV)  
>Dari tadi dia hanya diam saja seperti patung. Melihatku dengan pandangan yang gak jelas apa maksudnya. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bergabung dengan kami, padahal biasanya dia selalu berusaha bergabung meskipun kami jadi sering menjahilinya.<br>"Eunhyuk, kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan seperti si ikan cucut itu?" tanya Eeteuk hyung mengagetkanku.  
>"hah? Ikan cucut? Maksudmu Donghae, hyung?" tanyaku bingung.<br>"Iya! Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia yang bergelar Fishy disini" jawab Eeteuk hyung setengah kesal.  
>"iya sih... tapi kalau ikan cucut... kau ini tega sekali hyung?" ujarku.<br>Eeteuk hyung dan Changmin hanya terkekeh. Ikan cucut... Kurasa cocok juga. Soalnya aku belum menemukan balasan nama yang tepat untuknya.  
>"Cocokkan?" tanya Eeteuk hyung lagi.<br>"Ne" jawabku seraya mengangguk.  
>"Apa yang cocok hyung?" tanya Changmin menggodaku.<br>"Namanya. Kurasa ikan cucut panggilan yang cocok untuknya" jawabku jujur.  
>Keduanya spontan tertawa. "Kenapa tertawa?" tanyaku bingung.<br>"Ternyata kau masih dendam padanya gara-gara dia memanggilmu dengan sebutan monyet kuning" ujar Eeteuk hyung disela tawanya.  
>"Benarkah itu hyung? Kalian berdua ini seperti anak kecil saja!" tambah Changmin.<br>"Kau ini. Lebih baik seperti itu. Daripada umur muda tapi pikirannya udah tua!" ledekku pada Changmin.  
>"Kau dendam padaku hyung?" tanyanya. Tawanya pun langsung berhenti.<br>"Sudahlah... Aku ini hanya bercanda... jangan dibawa serius..." ujarku sambil memeluknya. Ia pun hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi hal ini.  
>Segera kulepaskan pelukanku saat merasa aura aneh. Aku menatap Donghae yang juga sedang menatapku. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa sakit saat melihat tatapannya padaku.<br>Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Donghae-ah?  
>"Changmin! Ini!" ujarnya seraya melempar salah satu bola salju yang ada ditangannya kearah Changmin. Kulihat Changmin dengan sigap menangkap bola tersebut.<br>Changmin beralih ke sebelahku untuk memberikan Donghae jalan untuk melemparkan bola yang satunya yang kurasa itu untukku. Aku masih menatapnya. Tatapannya masih belum berubah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu.  
>"Ini!" ujarnya seraya melemparkan bola yang tersisa ditangannya.<br>Alih-alih menangkapnya, aku menangkis bola itu dengan kesal. kesal kenapa dia masih menatapku seperti itu. Tidak! Kali ini tatapannya lebih membuat hatiku terasa sakit tanpa kutahu apa penyebabnya.

(Author POV)  
>Changmin dan Leeteuk kaget saat melihat Eunhyuk menangkis bola yang dilemparkan oleh Donghae pada Dancer terbaik milik SME ini. Keduanya merasakan ada yang ganjil diantara keduanya.<br>Tentu saja Leeteuk dan Changmin tahu bahwa Donghae menyukai Eunhyuk. Tidak sekedar menyukai, tapi juga mencintai. Hanya satu yang membuat mereka bingung. Kenapa Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaan Donghae padanya.  
>"Kenapa kau menangkisnya?" tanya Donghae dengan suara yang bergetar.<br>"Kau... Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Eunhyuk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.  
>Donghae hanya tersenyum pilu. Hatinya benar-benar hancur saat tahu Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaannya. Harapannya sudah hilang. Ia melangkah menuju ruang ganti untuk menenagkan pikirannya.<br>Eunhyuk, Changmin, dan Leeteuk kaget saat melihat Donghae pergi begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Changmin dan Leeteuk tentu tahu kenapa Donghae tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang Dance Machine. Namun keduanya tetap diam hingga akhirnya Eunhyuk menyusul Donghae.  
>"Dia itu benar-benar bodoh" ujar Leeteuk dan diikuti dengan anggukan oleh Changmin.<p>

Eunhyuk pergi menyusul Donghae. Entah kenapa senyum yang diberikan Donghae sebelum pergi meninggalkannya terasa begitu menyakitkan olehnya.  
>"Donghae-ah" panggil Eunhyuk.<br>Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, namun ia tidak berbalik. Ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya dan ia kaget saat mendengar suara Eunhyuk dibelakangnya.  
>"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Eunhyuk.<br>"Haruskah ku jawab itu?" tanya Donghae dengan suara yang bergetar.  
>"Entahlah, tapi aku ingin jawaban darimu" jawab Eunhyuk.<br>Donghae tak langsung menjawab. Ia tidak ingin menjawab tepatnya. Tapi ada keinginan didalam dirinya untuk menjawabnya, meskipun artinya ia akan menhancurkan hubungan persahabatan mereka.  
>"Saranghae" jawabnya lirih.<br>Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun lidahnya terasa kelu.  
>Donghae berbalik menatap Eunhyuk yang masih terkejut dengan pengakuannya.<br>"Neomu saranghae, Hyukkie" ujarnya lagi.  
>"A... Aku..." Eunhyuk mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.<br>"Aku tahu ini bodoh. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu padamu" ujar Donghae lagi dan melangkah meninggalkan Eunhyuk lagi. Ada perasaan lega dalam dirinya, tapi perasaan takut lebih menguasainya. Ia takut setelah ini hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk tidak bisa seperti sebelumnya.  
>GREBB!<br>Langkah Donghae kembali terhenti. Matanya pun membulat. Ia kaget saat tahu seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.  
>"Nado" ujar Eunhyuk lirih tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.<br>Donghae melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk dan menatap orang yang disayanginya dengan penuh tanda tanya.  
>"Aku... Aku tidak tahu kenapa... Tapi rasanya aku memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertimu" ujar Eunhyuk lagi.<br>Tanpa babibu lagi. Donghae menarik tubuh Eunhyuk yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dalam pelukannya.

"Sepertinya sudah selesai" ujar Leeteuk.  
>"Ya. Mereka berdua itu benar-benar bodoh. Yang satu selalu menyipan perasaannya karena takut, yang satunya gak sadar-sadar" ujar Kyuhyun.<br>Akhirnya seluruh anggota Super Junior dan DBSK kecuali Eunhyuk dan Donghae segera kembali ke lokasi pembuatan MV mereka.

THE END 


End file.
